Insomnio
by Selany W
Summary: Ron Hermione ¿no lo dice todo? Una noche al fuego de la sala común Ron tiene un arrebato y le confiesa todo a Herm
1. Insomnio

Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí os regalo un Ron/ Hermione fue mi primer fic así que tened compasión. Os lo pongo ya enterito porque como lo escribí hace ya tiempo me parecía mal haceros sufrir.. Bueno aquí os lo dejo si se os ocurre alguna continuación o queréis comentar algo mandar un review y vuestros deseos serán mis ordenes. ¡Disfrutad!  
  
Insomnio  
  
A su alrededor todos dormían. Todos menos él. Incluso su amigo del alma  
parecía profundamente dormido sin ninguna señal de pesadilla o sueño  
revelador.  
  
Pero él no podía dormir. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería su complejo de inferioridad? No, ya había pasado por eso. No se trataba de desear ser el protagonista del castillo, no necesitaba ser la estrella del equipo de quiditch, ni ser el  
mejor alumno del colegio, también ese puesto estaba cogido...  
  
Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. El mejor alumno del  
colegio... La mejor alumna del colegio... ¿sería ella la causa de su  
insomnio?  
  
La recordó dos años atrás, con esa preciosa túnica que tanto la favorecía.  
Recordó como brillaba aquella noche en el baile, como resplandecía esa  
sonrisa que tan a menudo obsequiaba a sus amigos.  
  
Y la recordó con ese jugador. Ese guapo y famoso jugador que la enviaba cartas. Ese al que había visto en verano, el mismo jugador que conseguía  
que Hermione enrojeciese mientras que a él le ardía el alma de rabia.  
  
Se levantó en busca de un vaso de agua. Se dirigió a la sala común y se  
sentó en un sofá intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero en su mente solo estaba ella ¿qué iba a hacer un pelirrojo cabezota y torpe al lado de ese  
famoso muchacho extranjero?  
  
- Si yo fuera él... no me alejaría de ella por nada - dijo en voz alta - Si al menos fuese el mejor en algo... quizás ella se fijaría en mí. Si dejara  
de ser ese cabezota pelirrojo, vago y torpe que solo sabe discutir...  
quizás entonces... - Dio un puñetazo al sofá.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien Ron? - dijo una voz conocida.  
  
Ron levantó la cabeza. Hermione entraba en la sala común con una bata naranja sobre el pijama. El corazón de Ron dio un vuelco ¿habría oído lo  
que estaba diciendo?.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí ? - acertó a decir  
  
- Estaba estudiando, he oído ruido y he bajado a asegurarme de que todo  
estaba en orden. Es mi deber como prefecta. Oye ¿A quien estabas  
insultando? - preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Cómo? ?¿yo? ¿insultando? esto... a Draco Malfoy, ese presuntuoso hijo  
de Slytherin...  
  
- ¿Cabezota pelirrojo, vago y torpe? ¿Draco? ¿Draco pelirrojo? - le espetó  
la joven.  
  
- Habrás oído mal Hermione... yo hablaba de Draco... uy mira que tarde es,  
mejor me vuelvo a la cama.  
  
- Está bien... escucha Ron... quien quiera que sea ella, se habrá fijado en  
ti sin necesidad de que seas el mejor en nada.  
  
- ¿Pero es que has oído todo lo que he dicho? - preguntó Ron sofocado.  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza y luego habló :  
  
- Seguro que no tuvo mas remedio que dejarla volver a Francia.  
  
- ¿Como dices? - preguntó Ron sin comprender  
  
- Tu hermano. A Fleur, tal y como están las cosas ahora es normal que ella  
volviese a su país con su familia.  
  
- ¿Crees que estaba hablando de ella? ¿¿De FLeur??  
  
- A ti te gustaba Fleur pero ella prefirió a tu hermano y como acaba de volver a Francia pense que le echabas en cara a tu hermano que la hubiese  
dejado marchar...  
  
- Fleur era muy guapa... ¡pero no estaba enamorado! ¡Jamás lo estuve!  
¡Estaba asi porque al fin y al cabo era una veela pero nada mas!  
  
- Y si no estabas hablando de Fleur... - comenzó a decir Hermione-  
entonces... - Hermione no acabó la frase.  
  
- ¡Entonces - dijo alterado Ron - estaba hablando de cierto súper jugador  
de quiditch y cierta amiga mía! ¡Sí! ¡Así es!  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados mirándose a los ojos. Ron estaba acalorado por su arrebato de sinceridad mientras que Hermione se mordía el labio inferior  
pensando en lo que acaba de oír. Finalmente Ron suspiró profundamente y  
mientras salía de la sala común camino a su habitación dijo sin muchas  
ganas:  
  
Buenas noches Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡Espera!! - le pidió la muchacha.  
  
Ron paró y se giró hacia ella. Hermione miraba fijamente a su amigo intentando comprender, intentando razonar, buscando algún sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo, buscando una solución. Ron no pudo contener una sonrisa:  
  
- ¿Nunca le das un descanso a tu cerebro eh?  
  
Hermione esbozó media sonrisa y le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando sientes eso por mi?  
  
- No sé, desde el baile de cuarto curso, quizás antes, aunque no me había  
dado cuenta. ¿Qué importa eso?  
  
- Pero... pero si tu y yo estamos todo el día discutiendo... a veces creo  
que no me soportas.  
  
- Tienes razón, somos completamente opuestos, consigues volverme loco y  
muchas veces ni te comprendo pero eres perspicaz, valiente, bonita y  
cariñosa y me encantas.  
  
- Ron, para mi, eres el mejor en algo, eres mi mejor amigo pero...  
  
- No continúes - le pidió Ron - lo sé. Es Viktor. Somos amigos, me  
conformo con ello, olvidemos esta conversación.  
  
- No es Krum es...  
  
Hermione no continuó, torció la boca en un gesto de preocupación sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su amigo. Ron se acercó a ella lentamente y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Al separarse sus miradas se cruzaron durante un breve instante. Después, Ron se dio media vuelta, subió escaleras arriba  
y desapareció de la sala común.  
  
Hermione se quedó quieta un buen rato, iluminada por la luz de la chimenea que cada vez era mas tenue. Arropada por el calor del fuego y el ardor de su mejilla. Intentando pensar con claridad en lo ocurrido, mirando hacia el  
pasillo por el que había desaparecido Ron.  
  
Esa misma mañana la sala común estaba repleta de alumnos que repasaban sus deberes, charlaban alegremente y reían. Cuando Harry y Ron entraron en la sala Ron no pudo evitar pensar lo diferente que le había parecido aquella  
sala esa misma noche. Harry le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Ron... ¡Ron! - le dijo para llamar su atención - ¿Qué te pasa esta  
mañana? Llevas una cara...  
  
- ¿Eh? Ah, perdona Harry, no he dormido bien. Pesadillas con arañas.  
  
- Todavía con la fobia a las arañas... Has demostrado mas de una vez que puedes con un ejercito de arañas, no te preocupes - le intentó animar Harry  
.  
  
- A quien quiero engañar - suspiró Ron - No he tenido ninguna pesadilla con arañas Harry, pero aquí no puedo contártelo - dijo mirando el abarrotado  
salón- vamos fuera y te cuento.  
  
- ¿Y Hermione? Tenemos que esperarla.  
  
- Precisamente es de Hermione - susurró Ron  
  
- Vaya - dijo Harry al enterarse de lo ocurrido- lo siento, Ron. de modo  
que dijo que no es por Krum... ¿entonces?  
  
- Entonces, no lo sé. No le pregunté. No quería oírlo - contestó atormentado Ron, de pronto una idea pasó por su cabeza trastornándole por  
completo.  
  
- Harry - dijo Ron - ¿Te gusta Hermione? 


	2. Harry, ¿tú?

Harry miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos. Jamás se había planteado a Hermione como algo mas que una gran amiga. Lo cierto es que Hermione era dulce, agradable, le gustaba conversar con ella... pero jamás había notado esa presión en el estomago que le produjo Cho, o la que comenzaba a sentir  
con aquella misteriosa chica un año menor. Finalmente contestó:  
  
- Pues no Ron, es mi amiga, siento amistad por ella, nada más. Además jamás  
tendría nada con ella sabiendo que a ti...  
  
- No digas jamás Harry, Hermione no es mía y si debe estar con alguien en  
un futuro, prefiero que seas tú.  
  
Harry que no sabía que decir ante el comentario de su amigo esbozó una  
sonrisa que pareció satisfacer a Ron. Ron siguió pensando en voz alta:  
  
-Claro que el hecho de que a ti no te guste Hermione, no quiere decir que a  
Hermione no le gustes tu... Porque pensemos, ¿qué chico puede ser?  
  
- Podría ser cualquiera, lo que deberíamos preguntarnos es ¿quién lo puede  
saber? Ni tu ni yo lo sabemos... a quien puede contarle estas cosas  
Hermione...  
  
- ¡¡Ginny y Luna!! - respondió Ron.  
  
Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia el gran salón en busca de las chicas. Antes de llegar a la puerta las vieron aparecer a ambas charlando agradablemente. Luna llevaba el pelo sujeto con una estraña red con flecos que le caían por la cara. Sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron con interés al ver aparecer a  
los dos chicos. Ginny sonrió abiertamente a ambos y les dijo:  
  
- ¡Hola! Si andáis buscando a Hermione se acaba de ir. Ha dicho que tenía  
que resolver algo con Hagrid.  
  
- No - contestó Harry - os buscábamos a vosotras.  
  
- Ginny necesitamos información - le pidió su hermano.  
  
- Qué quereis saber - pregunto Luna con curiosidad  
  
- Quien le gusta a Hermione - contestó Harry.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Ginny muy sorprendida - ¿Para qué queréis saber  
vosotros eso?  
  
- ¿Estáis pensando en escribir algún artículo para corazón de bruja? -  
preguntó Luna  
  
- Escucha Ginny, es importante que lo sepamos, no puedo decirte porqué pero  
es importante.  
  
- Muy importante - agregó Ron en tono de súplica.  
  
- Está bien - dijo finalmente Ginny - aunque no sabemos mucho. Nos contó algo de un amor como la noche y el día que podía provocar enemistades...  
algo así.  
  
- Si, la idea era mas o menos esa, solo que con palabras de Hermione.  
Bueno, eso entendí yo - replicó Luna.  
  
- Enemistades... Noche y día ... - pensó Ron en voz alta - ¡solo puede ser  
una persona!  
  
- Alguien que cree enemistades, es decir que sea detestado y que no quiera amigos, que sea la noche, oscuro... ¿estás pensando en la misma persona que  
yo? - preguntó Harry.  
  
¡Draco Malfoy! - dijeron ambos a la vez.  
  
- ¿Malfoy? - dijo Ginny asombrada, luego torció la boca en gesto de desagrado - yo no creo que Hermione y Malfoy...  
  
- Pero tiene sentido - agregó Luna - Si nos hubiese contado que le gustaba Draco la habríamos tomado por loca.  
  
- ¿Malfoy? ¡Pero esa chica no tiene gusto! - gritó Ron alterado - ¡Si Malfoy no deja de meterse con ella! Maldito hijo de Slytherin... - entonces recordó algo - ¡Por eso me preguntó si estaba insultando a Malfoy! ¡Porque le gusta!  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Harry sin entender.  
  
- Cuando yo hablé con ella ayer sobre lo que tu sabes- dijo Ron ante la presencia de las dos chicas - le dije que estaba insultando a Malfoy y... y ella cambio de tema.  
  
- Estás seguro? - dijo Harry poco convencido - Me extraña que a Hermione le interese ese slytherin.  
  
Ron asintió con la cabeza intentando asimilar la noticia. Notó las miradas de sus amigos clavadas en él con expectación. Le ardían las entrañas, estaba a punto de reventar cuando Ginny le salvó diciendo:  
  
- Las clases van a comenzar, llegaremos tarde - y cogiendo a Luna del brazo desaparecieron por el pasillo.  
  
- Ron - le dijo Harry suavemente - No puedes hacer nada si a Hermione le gusta Malfoy. Relajate y habla con ella. Tendrá sus motivos.  
  
- Si, supongo que tienes razón - admitió débilmente Ron - voy a ir a enfermería no me encuentro muy bien. Nos vemos a la hora de la comida Harry.  
  
Harry vió como su amigo se iba cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies dirección a enfermería. Ron necesitaba estar solo para pensar y recomponer su roto corazón. Ver así a su amigo le partía el alma. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a un Ron alegre, vital y risueño, no a esa alma en pena vagando por el castillo y suspirando por su mejor amiga. Pensó que el tiempo lo curaba todo y que tarde o temprano volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.  
  
El sonido de una puerta que se cerraba llamó su interés y se giró hacia donde provenía el ruido. Hermione entraba al castillo.  
  
- Hola Harry- dijo jovialmente la chica - estaba desayunando con Hagrid. ¿Qué haces ahí plantado? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a pociones! Somos los únicos gryffindor que hay ¿quieres darle mas motivo a Snape para quitarnos puntos?  
  
- Hermione, creo que tenemos que hablar de Ron.  
  
- ¿De Ron? - preguntó la chica sorprendida cambiando el tono de voz - ¿Por qué? - y luego entendiendo el gesto de Harry dijo - Oh ...ya entiendo.. De acuerdo Harry, hablemos. Ya es hora de que sea sincera conmigo misma y con vosotros. 


	3. Ser un león

Ron deambulaba por el castillo sin destino fijo. Pretendía ir a enfermería pero sin saber por qué había pasado de largo y se encontraba delante del  
campo de quiditch.  
  
Se sentó bajo las gradas. Se sentía seguro, nadie le veía, nadie le molestaría, nadie le juzgaría por aquellas furtivas lagrimas que rodaban  
por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos. Había pasado mas de una hora cuando  
escuchó algo:  
  
- Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo una voz - Dumbledore no nos quita ojo de encima. Y además tenemos que aguantar a esa pandilla de listillos que se creen héroes. Pero no será por mucho tiempo... ya lo veréis... acabaremos  
con ellos... y yo mismo me ocuparé de esa impertinente sangre sucia.  
  
Ron reconoció esa voz. Era Malfoy. Y estaba hablando de Hermione. De acabar  
con ella. Una fuerte punzada le atravesó el corazón. Hermione estaba  
enamorada de un ser vil que planeaba como acabar con ella. No podía permitirlo. Hermione no sufriría por ese reptil. Salió de su escondite y  
llamó a su enemigo:  
  
- ¡Malfoy! - gritó Ron enfurecido.  
  
Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se giraron hacia él. Una malvada sonrisa cruzó el  
rostro de Malfoy:  
  
- Weasley, ¿qué haces aquí tan solito? ¿Potter ha perdido a su mascota? -  
canturreó Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle rieron la gracia.  
  
El rostro de Ron ardía con fuerza. Apretó los puños con fuerza y preparó su varita. No iba a consentir que Malfoy se saliese con la suya. No permitiría  
que hiciese sufrir a Hermione. Alzó su varita y se puso en posición de  
combate.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle intentaron acercarse a Ron para darle una paliza pero Draco los paró con un gesto con la mano. Sin dejar de sonreír saco su varita y se  
situó a unos metros de Ron.  
  
- Esto va a ser divertido - rió Malfoy - no eres rival para mí Weasley.  
  
- Eso ya lo veremos - amenazó Ron.  
  
- Uy el pelirrojo se ha enfadado. ¿Has oído lo que pienso hacer con tu  
amiguita?  
  
- Como le hagas algo a Hermione te mato Malfoy ¿me oyes? ¡te mato! - gritó  
Ron fuera de sus casillas.  
  
Malfoy no contestó. En su lugar alzó la varita y gritó: ¡Expelliarmus! Sin  
embargo Ron mostrando unos excelentes reflejos gritó ¡Protego! justo a  
tiempo.  
  
Draco no pudo disimular el gesto de sorpresa ante los reflejos de Ron el  
cual aprovechando esa situación gritó :  
  
- !Desmaius!  
  
Una luz roja salió de su varita y fue a darle a Draco en el brazo. Dracó se  
retorció levemente y gritó:  
  
- ¡Rictusempra!  
  
Esta vez Ron no fue lo suficientemente ágil para evitar el hechizo de  
Malfoy y le dio de pleno en el estomago dificultando su respiración.  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron desafiantes. Ambos estaban heridos y respiraban con dificultad. Ambos sabían que serían reprendidos si les encontraban en  
esta situación, pero ninguno de los dos tenía intención de parar. Ron  
volvió a atacar:  
  
- ¡Tarantallegra! - gritó Ron  
  
- ¡Demaius! - respondió Malfoy  
  
Ambos volvieron a ser heridos. Las piernas de Malfoy llevaban un ritmo  
trepidante mientras que Ron de rodillas se agarraba el hombró con gran  
dolor. Ron pensó en Hermione, no, Draco no iba a ganarle. Con afán de  
vencer el duelo los dos chicos gritaron a la vez:  
  
!Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Los dos cayeron en el suelo inmoviles. Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a Malfoy a prestarle su ayuda. Ron escuchó como Malfoy les decía que acabaran con él. No podía moverse . Sabía que de un momento a otro aquellos dos chicos  
inseparables de Malfoy iban a atacarle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sin  
embargo una voz femenina se alzó diciendo:  
  
- Señor Malfoy, Señor Weasley, deténganse ahora mismo - Era la voz de la profesora Hooch que acudía a la pistas de quidtich con la clase de primero  
para dar sus lecciones de vuelo.  
  
La señora Hooch llevó a Draco y a Ron a enfermería y anunció a ambos que  
avisaría a sus respectivos jefes sobre su comportamiento en cuanto  
finalizaran las clases.  
  
Malfoy fue el primero en abandonar la enfermería, no sin antes dedicarle a  
Ron un delicioso "me las pagarás" de despedida.  
  
Ron se quedó un rato tumbado en la cama de enfermería mirando el techo y  
pensando en lo ocurrido. Se sentía satisfecho por su duelo con Malfoy y  
sonrió pensando en que todo había sucedido por proteger a Hermione.  
  
- !Mujeres! - dijo en voz alta malhumorado.  
  
- ¿Otra vez hablando solo?- le contestó la misma voz que la noche anterior.  
  
- Hermione - dijo Ron sorprendido y incorporándose de la cama.  
  
- Te estaba buscando - contestó la muchacha - y he visto salir a Malfoy de enfermería. Me ha visto y ha dicho:"Espero que con esto se le quiten las  
ganas a tu amigo de enfrentarse a mi"  
  
- ¡Ja! Como si él hubiese salido ileso- contestó Ron orgulloso.  
  
- Eres todo un león - afirmó Hermione - sincero y valiente. Primero la sinceridad de anoche y ahora esto. Sorprendente. Aunque nada inteligente.  
De hecho es lo menos inteligente que has hecho en tu vida.  
  
- Pero ¿cómo eres capaz de decirme eso? ¡Si es a ti a la que le gusta  
Malfoy! ¡Si me he peleado con él ha sido porque ese chico que tanto te  
gusta quiere hacerte daño!  
  
- Ron, soy mayorcita para decidir quien me gusta y quien no. He hablado con Harry. ¡No teníais ningún derecho a espiar mi intimidad y averiguar quien  
me gusta!  
  
- ¿¿QUE NO??? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si te gusta ese idiota de Malfoy! Y además yo  
ayer fui muy sincero contigo, tú podrías haberlo sido también.  
  
- ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me pidió que no dijese nada! ¿Te lo recuerdo?  
¡Y nunca me ha gustado Draco Malfoy!  
  
- Entonces ¿qué es eso que les contaste a Ginny y a Lunna de enemistades y  
la noche y el día y todo eso? - preguntó Ron mucho mas calmado.  
  
Hermione respiró profundamente antes de contestar en un tono muy suave y  
relajado:  
  
- Hace años me enamoré de un chico que jamás había reparado en mi. Jamás se había dado cuenta de que era algo mas que la chica lista de Hogwarts.  
Y es totalmente opuesto a mi, somos como la noche y el día. Decidí quitármelo de la cabeza porque además era amigo mío y no quería perder su amistad por nada del mundo. Pero entonces, una noche, me enteré de que me correspondía. Los nervios me traicionaron y no pude decir palabra. Estuve toda la noche pensando en él, llamándome tonta por no haberle contestado.  
Aunque quizás todavía esté a tiempo para contestarle.  
  
- Siempre he pensado que mas vale tarde que nunca - afirmó Ron con brillo en los ojos - aunque de haber dicho las cosas a tiempo me hubiese ahorrado unos cuantos moratones.  
  
- Y no olvides el castigo que te pondrá McGonagall - le recordó Hermione sonriendo.  
  
- Merecerá la pena - añadió Ron.  
  
- Yo también soy una leona - susurró Hermione al tiempo que sus labios se acercaban a los de Ron para fundirse en un tierno y exquisito beso 


End file.
